My True feelings
by RoWen24
Summary: For five years now, Wendy and Romeo have been concealing their true feelings for each other. Even at the age of 17, they're both too shy to admit they love each other. But Natsu and Lucy just won't give up on them, and they push Romeo and Wendy closer together with encouraging words. please read and review
1. Chapter 1: My True Feelings

i do not own fairy tail...

* * *

**My True Feelings**

**~ROMEO'S POV~**

Five years. That's how long I've been hiding my true feelings towards Wendy. And I don't want to hide anymore, but I just can't find it in myself to confess to her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me. And, up 'til now, I still don't know how someone can be as beautiful and as kind as her. How her dark blue hair flows down her shoulders, how her soft gaze makes me go over the edge, how her smile makes my day, everything about her I love. Her baby blue dress that went up to her thighs, and her matching wedges. She couldn't be more perfect than how she is now. I continued staring at her from one of the tables. Every now and then, she would take a sip of a glass of water as she sat on a stool at the counter. She crossed her legs, which only made my face turn tomato red because the skirt of her dress slightly opened, allowing me to see to her upper thighs. Just then, Natsu-san came up from behind and slung an arm over my shoulder. "Oh, Romeo, your staring at Wendy again?" He said quite loudly. Crap!

**~WENDY'S POV~**

When I heard Natsu-san say that, I blushed. I've been keeping my emotions bottled up for Romeo for the past five years. I really want to tell him, but I'm afraid he'll reject me and I'll just end up getting hurt. I just can't help but admire him. His dark spiky hair, his beautiful eyes, and his cute toothy smile. Moreover, his top exposed his perfectly toned abs and his muscled arms. Those were the things that usually turn me on. Suddenly, Lucy-san, Natsu-san's fiance', sat down beside me and said sweetly, "Hey, Wendy, are you thinking about Romeo again? You've been staring for about five minutes now." I frantically raised a finger to my lips and Lucy-san shut her mouth.

I sighed. "Is it wrong to love?"

"Of course not. But I don't get why you two get together already. I mean, you're 17 years old now! That pretty face won't last forever, you know."

"Yes, I know that. But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you two love each other!"

I blushed and remained silent, looking at the ground. Then I suddenly blurted out with my hands on my temples. "Haaaahhh! I'm just so confused!" I lowered my hands and put on a sad look on my face.

**~ROMEO'S POV~**

"Gah, just confess already, Romeo!"

"It's not as easy as that, Natsu-san..."

"Yeah, it is. Just walk up to her and say you love her. You kiss, get married, and have babies."

"Natsu-san!"

He laughed. "Nah, just kidding. But seriously, Romeo. You two have been waiting eight years. Someone's gotta make a move, and if there was any time you should confess, it...now."

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you better, kiddo." He said while playfully ruffling my hair. "See you around. Oi, Lucy, let's go already! You have to meet the florist today, remember?!" Lucy-san suddenly snapped her fingers and hurriedly ran with Natsu outside. Since it was very early in the morning, Wendy and I were left alone in the guild. Both of us were blushing like mad.

* * *

Pls R&R if u loved it.. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play A Game

this is the next chapter... hope u like it

* * *

**~NORMAL POV~**

In Fairy Tail, it was very shockingly...well, quiet. Fairy Tail was never quiet. But this time it was, even though there were at least ten people there. Namely, Romeo, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Gajeel, Evergreen, Gray, Elfman, Juvia and Levy. The others were either on jobs or took the day off. Everyone was sitting on the stools by the counter and sighing every one in a while. Then Mira suddenly squealed and exclaimed, "I know! Since everyone's else is out, why don't we stay up late and have our own party?!" The mood immediately brightened and everyone started nodding in agreement. "Okay, so first, move the tables to the sides so we can form a big circle. Once they had done that and everyone was in place, Romeo and Wendy ended up sitting next to each other, causing them to blush. Mira clapped her hands. "Okay, our first game is called 'Order of the King'. Here's how it works. Everyone will draw one piece of paper from this cup." She placed a cup with several rolled-up papers in it. "Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 are written on the paper. If you get the crown, that means you're the king. You're not allowed to show anyone what you picked." Wendy curiously asked, "What does it mean when you're the king?" Mirajane replied, "Excellent question. When you're the king, you can give any order you want, but only one. For example, if I'm the king, I can say, 'By my order, number 4 shall blah blah blah number 9.' or something like that. Get it?" They all nodded and the game began.

For the first round, Lucy was the king. "I'm the king!" Everyone waited to hear her command. "By my order, number 2...hmm...shall have a make-out session with number 5 right now, in front of everyone!" Levy and Gajeel suddenly blushed. They both took a deep breath. Levy said, "I'm number 2. Gajeel's 5." Lucy said slyly, "Then kiss!" Levy smirked. "No problem." Levy got up on her knees and positioned herself in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer. She then placed both hands on Gajeel's face and placed a forceful kiss on his lips. Gajeel instinctively snaked his arms around Levy's waist. Their lips and bodies danced as they kissed, with everyone watching them. The two could barely hear the cheers and whoops that came from their comrades. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and sat back down. Levy gasped, "There...happy?" Lucy winked at her. "You bet. Okay, next round!"

They all drew cards again. This time, Romeo was the king. He smirked. "I'm king. Let's see now...By my order, number 6 shall hold hands with number 1 for 10 seconds." Elfman and Evergreen suddenly trembled and turned pale, their mouths hanging open. It was a no-brainer. Evergreen regained her composure, walked over to Elfman, and held his hands. Both of them were obviously blushing. "Kay, let's begin the third round!" Mira said enthusiastically.

"I'm king!" Mira said excitedly. "Okay...By my order...number 9..." Wendy thought, it's me... I'm number 9..." ...to kiss number 4 on the cheek!" Wendy felt her face turn red. Wendy stammered, "U-Um...W-Who's number f-four?" Romeo, trembling, raised his hand. "I-I am." Mira squealed in delight. Wendy gulped nervously, then gave Romeo a quick peck on the cheek, earning her a deep blush. Neither of the two were looking each other in the eye.

**~TIMESKIP:11PM~**

Mira slightly opened the guild doors to check if it was still raining, only to be met by many heavy raindrops on her face. She let out a small 'eep' and closed the door behind her while wiping the raindrops away. "Minna, it's still raining heavily outside. We better stay here for the night. There are rooms upstairs, so we better get going." Everyone climbed the stairs and were about to enter their rooms when Mira said, "Wait, wait!" They all stopped in their tracks and turned to Mira. "I forgot. There are only 10 rooms with one bed each, so two people have to share a bed." Their eyes widened and everyone quickly called all 9 rooms. They immediately shut the doors, leaving Romeo and Wendy there, stunned. Romeo put his hand on the back of his head. "Ah, crud. I hope you don't mind sh-sharing b-bed with me, Wendy..." Wendy gave him a bright and reassuring smile. "No worries, Romeo. I don't mind. Let's go inside." She said, opening the door. Both of them got into bed, although feeling awkward. They lay in the bed, face to face. Even in the dark, Romeo could tell that Wendy was profusely blushing. He chuckled. "Are you okay, Wendy? Your face is red."

"R-Romeo...! Y-You're teasing me...Why?"

"Y'know, you look cute when someone teases you."

"..."

"Okay, whatever. Just go to sleep." Wendy slowly nodded and bit her lip. Sleeping with a boy was all new to her. Before they knew it, they both drifted away into a deep slumber.

* * *

Review pls..


	3. Chapter 3: Going On A Job

this is the next chapter minna! hope you like it. :)

* * *

**~ROMEO'S POV~**

I ran my fingers across the requests as I thought about which to take. One of them caught my eye. It was a job to catch a thief, and the reward was 500,000 jewels. But you had to take a girl with you. Without reading the rest of the request, I snatched it off the board and awkwardly approached Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy! Listen, I'm going on this job, but it says here you need to take a girl with you. So, if you're not too busy, maybe you could come with me." I said confidently

Wendy smiled cheerfully and replied, "Sure, Romeo. I'm bored anyway. So what's the job about?"

"Um, I think it's about catching a thief or something. His name is Mirus. Here's his picture." I showed her the picture of the thief on the poster. "The reward is 500,000 jewels, so maybe we can share, half-half."

"Sure. Let's go, then. Where to?"

"It says here that the thief is somewhere in Barcy. That's not too far from Magnolia."

Wendy nodded and we walked to the train station. Wendy waited for me while I bought us two tickets. A few minutes later, I came back. "Hey, Wendy! Our train leaves-" I stopped when she stood up. Mainly because she stood up quickly, so her breasts bounced. I felt my face turn into a deep shade of crimson. Wendy raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Uh...Romeo? Hello?" I shook my head and laughed, embarrassed. "S-Sorry, Wendy. What I said was that our train leaves in five minutes, so we better get going."

**~TIMESKIP:FIVE MINUTES LATER, IN THE TRAIN~**

I sat beside Wendy on the train and it departed moments later. Since I had nothing else to do, I read the request again. Once I had read it, my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. I gulped, then stammered nervously, "W-Wend-dy...?"

"Yes, Romeo?"

I gulped. "W-Would you...m-mind if...this job happens to require...a s-seductress?"

**~TIMESKIP:AT BARCY~**

Wendy hit me on the head. Again. "Ow!"

"Romeo, how could you miss that?! I can't believe I have to seduce a thief!"

"Wendy, I already told you I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Wendy sighed. "You owe me big time, Conbolt. And next time, I'm picking the request."

"Okay, okay...Let's just find this guy and get it over with."

**~NORMAL POV~**

Barcy was like a rat maze. Romeo and Wendy tried every alley, every which way, but no such luck. They slumped down on the sidewalk feeling hopeless. Wendy groaned. "It's no use. We'll never find Mirus." Romeo suddenly sat up and pointed. "Actually...Mirus is there." They both stood up and examined his face carefully. He looked exactly like the man in the poster. Wendy and Romeo nodded at each other and followed Mirus, keeping their distance so he wouldn't notice them. They arrived at a dark alley and Mirus knelt down. He brushed off some dust to reveal a wooden door. Romeo and Wendy watched him intently. He silently jumped down, leaving the door open. Wendy whispered, "Romeo, I'm up. You follow behind me and charge when I give the signal." She said. The two both went through the wooden door.

Wendy went a few feet in front of Romeo until she came to another door. She looked back to Romeo and he nodded at her encouragingly. Wendy pulled her top down so her breast was slightly exposed. She took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar so Romeo could peek. Mirus was inside. Wendy staggered into the room and said, "Hey *hic* there! What's your name, boy? *hic*" It seemed she was pretending to be drunk.

"Who are you?"

"*hic* I'm Megan *hic* I just saw this, like, secret door and just *hic* went in."

"What do you want?"

"I'm *hic* looking for a litte fun, if you know what *hic* I mean. The guys at the club *hic* were all so *hic* boring." Wendy crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up.

Mirus smirked, then stepped closer to Wendy. He snaked his arms around her curves, then down, down to her... "ARRRGHHH!" Before Mirus could continue, Romeo immediately jumped out and attacked Mirus. It seemed he was really furious. You could see the anger seeping out of him. "Get the hell away from Wendy, you bastard!" Wendy blinked back, shocked. She placed a hand on Romeo. "Romeo...It's okay. I'm not hurt." Romeo sighed and picked up an unconscious Mirus. "We never should've taken this job. It's my fault that Mirus touched you." Wendy lightly grabbed Romeo's free arm. "It's not your fault... You had no idea this would happen when you picked out the job."

**~TIMESKIP:AFTER THEY HAD DELIVERED MIRUS TO THE AUTHORITIES, ON THE TRAIN BACK HOME~**

Romeo and Wendy remained silent as the train departed, neither looking each other in the eye. Wendy said, "...Romeo?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you jump out like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier...I didn't give you the signal and yet you already attacked Mirus."

A few seconds passed. "I couldn't stand watching some sicko touching you, Wendy. You know I care about you, I'm not gonna let that happen."

Wendy started to blush. She leaned on Romeo's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Pls. review if you want more.. thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation Again

this is the next chapter minna... hope you'll like it!

* * *

**~WENDY'S POV~**

"Yay! Were going to Fairy Hills again? Romeo, we're going to have so much fun!" I said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. Natsu whispered, "Yeah. Fun.", causing Romeo to blush. Most of the Fairy Tail members were walking to Fairy Hills, excited. I could hardly contain my happiness.

**~TIMESKIP:AT FAIRY HILLS, ROMEO'S POV~**

I was walking with Natsu-san, Gray-san, Gajeel-san, and Elfman. We were heading to the girls' cottage to see if they wanted to come to the beach with us. Laxus' team was out in town buying some food. We were not at all prepared for what we saw. Four empty bottles of sake. Our mouths hung open as we stared at the girls before us. They were all wearing clothes that exposed their cleavage and navel. Lucy-san said, "Yo, Natsu, let's have some fun!" Evergreen said, "Elfman, come join me! It's sooo fun! Haha!" Juvia was on all fours, staring intently at Gray-san. "Gray-sama, Juvia is all out of sake. Can you get me some?" Levy put a finger near her mouth and cooed, "Gajeel, you're here, finally! Where've you been, huh?" And finally, Wendy. Oh, boy. She held up a bottle of sake. "Hi there, Romeo! Come drink with me!" She purred seductively. I could swear I felt my face heat up. Gray yelled angrily, "WHAT?! WHO THE HELL GAVE THEM SAKE, AGAIN?!"

Wendy crawled towards me and stared with confused eyes. "Ohhh...Romeo, why are you topless?" I suddenly realized that all of us were topless. I stammered, "Uh...W-We were about to go to the beach, actually." The girls' eyes brightened up, and they exclaimed in unison, "WAH! We want to go too!" They all jumped towards one guy, knocking them over. Lucy was on Natsu-san. Juvia on Gray-san. Evergreen on Elfman. Levy on Gajeel-san, and...Wendy was top on me. All of them were deliriously laughing and hugging us. Wendy buried her face in my bare chest. "Romeo-kun, take me to the beach!" I stood up, blushing. Wendy held up both her arms for me to take. "Ne, Romeo-kun. Carry to the beach." My face turn redder. The other girls immediately began pleading the other guys to do the same. Shockingly, I was the first one to submit to Wendy and carry her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck. The other guys looked at me like I was crazy. I said calmly, "They're never gonna get out of your hair if you don't obey, you know. Just take them to the beach. They're already wearing...uh...revealing clothes anyway..."

They all sighed, shrugged, and carried the girls. When we found a spot big enough for all of us, we set the still drunk girls down. They cheered. Wendy said happily, "Yay! Yay, we're on the beach! Beach!" I couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly at how she was acting. Each pair went to find something to do, and Wendy and I were yet again left alone sitting on the cool sand. Wendy giggled. "Ne, Romeo-kun. Are you my boyfriend?"

I blinked back, shocked at her sudden question. "N-No! Uh...No, Wendy, I'm not your...boyfriend..."

She pouted. "Aw...But I want you to be..."

For what seemed to be the hundredth time today, I blushed. "Wendy, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Hey, I remember!"

"Remember what?"

"I remember when we went out on the job, and I remember that you owe me."

"Oh yeah...I do owe you. What do you want?"

"I want to eat lunch with you."

"...Where?"

"Right there." Wendy pointed to a nearby Hawaiian restaurant.

"But you're drunk. Are you sure you can eat?"

"Of course, silly...teehee..." Wendy said. I scratched the back of my head, unsure of whether I should take her or not.

I groaned and decided to follow her orders. "Okay, fine. I'll take you out to lunch."

"Yay! I'm going to eat lunch with Ro-meo, I'm going to eat lunch with Ro-meo!" Wendy chanted like a little girl.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, okay...Just promise you won't do anything bad or be noisy in the restaurant. Okay?"

"Okay...teehee...Can we go to the restaurant with the coconuts and palm trees now?" She said, pointing again to the restaurant.

I smiled at her brightly. "Sure, Wendy...Come on, get up." I said, holding her arms. Only, I pulled too hard and she accidentally tripped into me, her arms around neck. My arms were supporting her waist. I blushed. "Uh...You okay, Wendy?"

Wendy nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's go already. I'm hungry..."

Once we had entered the restaurant, we occupied a table for two and ordered our meals. While we waited, Wendy was staring at me intently.

I was feeling awkward, so I just spoke up. "Uh...Wendy? W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Your hair."

"What about it?" I said, running my hand through my hair.

"It's dark purple."

"...And?"

Although Wendy was still drunk, she could still remember important stuff about her. "When I was a kid, Grandine gave me a dark purple ring." Wendy said, raising her right hand to show me a plain, dark purple ring, exactly the same shade my hair. I never noticed it before. I chuckled.

**~TIMESKIP:7:30 PM,IN WENDY'S COTTAGE~**

By this time most of the wine had wore off on Wendy. She could talk and think straight, but she as still acting a little woozy. Just to be safe, I decided to tuck her in. I raised the blanket up to her shoulders. The bed was pretty big for one girl. As I reached out my hand to turn off the light, Wendy stammered, "R-Romeo...?"

"Hm? Need anything, Wendy?"

"Sorry about earlier. I guess I got carried away drinking sake...I bet I was a pain in the ass, huh?"

Romeo laughed. "Well, no, I mean...Yeah, you were."

We both chuckled. "Anyway...would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"Will you sleep in my cottage for tonight?"

I turned pale. If I did sleep with her tonight, this would be the second time. "...Why? You scared of the dark?" I teased.

"N-No! I j-just..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I feel safe when I'm around with you." I blushed profusely. "Like...Like when I was with Grandine. Please Romeo?" I thought for a while, then finally said yes and got into bed with her. I can't believe it. I was sleeping with the girl I loved.

* * *

Pls. review if you like it...


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions, Confessions

so.. this is the next chapter hope u like it.. :)

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY, WENDY'S POV~**

"Eeehhh?! I was really that drunk?!" I asked in surprise when Romeo told me while we were having breakfast.

"YYYYep. You made me carry you to the beach bridal style, you ask me to take you out to lunch, and you asked me to sleep with you last night."

"Well, asking you to sleep with me I remember, but the first two I didn't! Oh, gosh, this is the second time I got drunk."

Romeo choked on his orange juice. "Seriously?! You're already seventeen and yet you've only been drunk twice?! When was the first time?!"

"When I was twelve. We also went to Fairy Hills, and since I was very young I passed out."

"Haha! You passed out!"

"Hey! I was young!" I punched him playfully on the shoulder and checked my watch. It was already 9 AM. "Mmph! 9 AM! We better get going!"

Romeo raised an eyebrow as he took a bite out of a hotdog. "Where?"

"Natsu and Lucy want to go play Truth or Dare in their cottage. Then we're going to have a little cookout for lunch."

Romeo flashed me a poker face. "Seriously? Truth or Dare?"

"Well, we're going to play some other party games too. And later tonight, the girls and I are going to the sauna to relax."

"Mm-hmm...Okay, better hurry up if you want to make it to that Truth or Dare Game."

After we finished breakfast and bathed, we walked together to Natsu and Lucy's cottage.

**~NORMAL POV~**

When the two entered, their friends were all there. Lucy smiled. "Finally, you're here! Come sit down beside me, you two!" Romeo and Wendy obeyed and the game started. "Okay, let's start with...Evergreen! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm...Let's see...I dare you to lean on Elfman for the rest of the game." Evergreen did so nonchalantly and didn't seem to care while checking her nails. Lucy sweatdropped and said, "How carefree." She cleared her throat. "Okay, Ever, you pick the next person and give him the question, and or command." Evergreen looked around, pondering on who to choose, until she noticed Natsu nervously squirming around. "Natsu." His eyes widened. "...T-Truth...". Evergreen smirked. "What did you do with Lucy last night?" Lucy buried her red face in her hands while Natsu avoided eye contact and blushed like mad. He stammered, "W-We...had a, uh...m-m-make-out s-s-session...But that's it! Nothing happened, I swear!" Everyone laughed. Then Natsu stated that it was his turn and called Romeo. "Romeo."

"Truth."

A sly smile curled on Natsu's lips. "...Do you love Wendy Marvell?"

At this, Romeo quickly said, "Uh, on second thought, I'd rather do a dare!"

"Answer the question, Romeo." Lucy said, wagging her finger at me. Romeo looked over at Wendy, who was looking down on the ground with a crimson red face. "I-I..." He took a deep breath and said in his strongest voice, "Yes. Yes." Wendy looked at me with a hopeful look on her face. Romeo looked back and said, "I...love Wendy Marvell..." He turned to Natsu and pointed his eyes towards the door. Natsu took the hint and led the others outside, leaving the two alone.

Romeo turned back to Wendy and held her hands. "Wendy...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

Wendy smiled and laughed heartily. "It's okay, Romeo...And I have to say...I feel the same way about you..."

Romeo's face lit up and he laughed as well, not able to believe what Wendy had just said. Inch by inch, our faces moved closer and closer to each other until...KISS!

* * *

gomen nasai if it's kinda boring...

Pls. review...


	6. Chapter 6

this is the nxt chapter minna... hope u like it.

the title of this chapter is A Mistake that Leads to Memory-Making

* * *

**~WENDY'S POV~**

"Aaaah..." I said as I sank my bare body into the hot, steaming water. "Finally, some relaxation!"

As the other girls followed behind me and dipped into the sauna, Lucy said, "Oh, Wendy, congratulations, by the way!"

"For what?" I asked curiously.

Levy chimed in. "Well, duh! About you and Romeo!"

I chuckled. "Oh...yeah...Um, thanks, I guess?"

"Wendy, this is a step-up!" Ever said excitedly.

"Uh, I guess so..."

"So, what's Romeo like as a boyfriend, Wendy?" Lucy asked dreamily.

"Well, I can't really answer that question yet. Our relationship only started a few hours ago, Lucy."

"Oh, yeah...But what's his first impression on you?"

"Well, he's a really sweet guy, but sometimes he's careless..."

"Careless how?"

"Well, this one time he asked me to go on a job with him without reading the whole request. He only read it once we got on the train, and that was the only time we found out I had to seduce a thief named Mirus."

Lucy gasped. "What?! You had do serve as a seductress?!"

"No worries, I didn't mind at all..."

Ever giggled. "Wait, wait...What was your kiss like?"

I turned red as a tomato. "Uh...W-Well...it's nice, I guess."

The three girls surrounding me laughed. Then Lucy cautiously turned around and scanned the surroundings. Levy said, "W-What's wrong, Lu-chan? Do you sense danger?" Lucy shook her head and gave us a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Levy-chan. It's just, last time we were in the Fairy Hills Sauna, the guys tried to peek." I gasped and sank lower in the water to hide my features, just in case the guys were trying to peek.

**~NORMAL POV~**

All of a sudden, the girls hear laughs and chatter behind them. They turn around to find...Romeo, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman entering the sauna with towels around their waist. The girls all shriek in horror. Wendy yelled, "KYAAA! ROMEO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' SAUNA?!"

The guys all had the same reaction. Romeo replied to his girlfriend, "What do you mean, the girls' sauna?! This is the mixed bath!"

Lucy turned pale as all the girls turned to her. Ever crossed her arms. "Lucy...You told us this was the girls' sauna!"

Lucy replied nervously, "W-Well...maybe I read the sign wrong..." Her companions all groaned and covered their faces with their hands. Suddenly remembering the guys, Wendy turned to them an realized that they were covering their faces as well and weren't facing them. The girls got conscious and their faces turned redder than Erza's hair. Wendy sighed. "Guys, its not a big deal. I mean, they are our boyfriends..." The girls thought for a moment, and Levy put on a cheerful smile. "Yeah, I guess it is. Come on in, Gajeel." she said. Gajeel blinked back in shock but later obeyed. He took off its towel and dipped into the water next to Levy. The guys followed behind and stayed beside their girlfriends. Surprisingly, Romeo and Wendy weren't feeling awkward at all. Romeo even wrapped his arms around Wendy's shoulder and she comfortable scooted closer and leaned on her boyfriend. She sniffed the area between Romeo's neck and shoulder. He chuckled. "What are you doing, Wendy?"

"I'm making a memory. A memory of what you smell like."

"Well, can you really smell me even when I'm not wearing anything and in the sauna?"

"Mm-hmm...You smell like rasberries and crispy leaves in autumn." Wendy said, taking in more of his scent.

Romeo chuckled. "My turn." He leaned closer to Wendy's hair and inhaled deeply. "You smell like the summer breeze, and...caramel." Wendy laughed sweetly, not realizing that the others were smirking and staring at them. Natsu spoke up. "Having fun, you two?" The couple, although blushing and slightly embarrased, smiled at their friends shyly.

* * *

pls. R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7: It's Always a Good Time

so this is the nxt chapter... actually this is kinda a song fanfic i hope you like it!

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY AT THE BEACH:11:30 AM, NORMAL POV~**

Wendy jumped and slammed the volleyball to the other side of the court, where it landed on the sand before Ever could hit it. Ever could hit it. Ever lay in the sand as Levy and Wendy jumped up and down and gave each other high-fives in delight. Juvia helped Ever up and brushed the sand off of her. Lucy was cooking their lunch over by the grill while the guys were seeing who could swim the fastest. The blue-haired girls walked away from the court as the winners of the volleyball competition and went over to the boys just as they went back to shore.

Wendy knelt down beside her boyfriend and brushed his bangs out of his face. She said sweetly, "So, who won?"

"Natsu-san won, but only by, like, an inch!" Romeo said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Wendy chuckled and, even though he was wet and she wasn't, hugged him lovingly. "Don't worry about it, Romeo." They pulled apart. "You're still the best." Wendy placed a kiss on Romeo's lips, which he gladly returned. She placed a hand on Romeo's cheek and, after a few seconds, pulled apart. That's when Lucy called them over. "Ne, minna! Come on, time for lunch!" Wendy stood up and lightly pulled at Romeo's arm. Romeo submitted and stood up. As soon as they were all settled down, Lucy started a conversation. "So, are you having fun so far, minna?" Everyone nodded and smiled.

Gajeel said, "You bet, bunny girl! Levy and I got to know each other more. For example, I learned that she secretly-" Levy clamped his mouth shut before he could continue. Their faces were but inches away. She whisper-shouted, "Gajeel, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ever raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What were you going to say, Gajeel?"

Lucy chimed in. "Yeah. Levy, pleeaase?" The others backed her up and pleaded Levy to allow Gajeel to speak. Levy bit her lip nervously, then slowly took her hand off of Gajeel's mouth. "Finally." Gajeel coughed a little and cleared his throat. "Levy, can I tell them now?" Levy hesitantly nodded, and Gajeel proceeded. "What I was saying was, Levy secretly keeps a shrine filled with my pictures at her apartment." All around Levy there were whoops and cheers. Gajeel smirked as his girlfriend covered her red face with her hands.

He carefully took her small hands off and lifted her chin to face him. He lightly brushed his head against her face. He couldn't help but say, "You are so damn beautiful." Although the couple didn't seem to care, 'aww's escaped their comrades' lips. Levy smiled and slowly placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Gajeel wasted no time in kissing her back. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Lucy squealed in delight. Natsu said, "You know what, guys?"

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Which couple do you think is cuter? GaLe..." He gestured to Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel slung his arm around Levy's shoulder. "...or RoWen?" He then turned to Romeo and Wendy. Wendy was leaning on Romeo and he had his arm around Wendy's waist. Wendy suddenly blushed. "Eh?! W-Why are we...?" Romeo interrupted her. "Don't worry about it, Wendy. We looked cute together anyway." He kissed Wendy's head of messy hair. The house was divided, and both couples received equal votes. In the middle of conversations, Lucy got too happy and sang out loud. "Whoa-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time." They fell silent. "Whoa-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time."

Silence followed as Lucy waited for someone to continue her song, hoping not to get humiliated. Wendy came to her rescue. "Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head?" Romeo joined in. "Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time." Romeo connected his forehead to Wendy's as he sang. Levy jumped in. "Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped in to a cab, take me anywhere." Before Gajeel could sing, Natsu cut him off, trying not to laugh. "I'm in if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time." Evergreen's turn. "Good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" This time, everyone was singing with joy. "Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

Elfman opened his mouth to sing, but Juvia cut him off before he could. How insulting, Gajeel and Elfman thought! "Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of the room, hit the ATM!"

Gray playfully tapped Juvia's nose with one finger. "Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time."

Lucy. "Good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight. It's going to be alright, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"

Everytime there was a chorus, they would all sing altogether. "Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" They sang the chorus twice.

Juvia wanted to sing again. "Doesn't matter when. It's always a good time."

Gray. "Doesn't matter when. It's always a good time."

Wendy. "Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then."

This time, everyone's voices were significantly louder and filled with more happiness. "It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" Again, they sang the chorus twice, but this time... "Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try..." They leaned in closer to Gajeel and Elfman. They decided to give them the chance to sing the last line by themselves since they were pretty bummed out that someone kept deliberately interrupting them before they could sing. Gajeel and Elfman smirked at each other, then sang in their loudest voices. "FAIRY TAIL'S THE BEST GUILD!" They said the line without altering the melody of the song. Everyone smiled and laughed even though they were covering their ears. Romeo was extremely elated and suddenly placed a forceful kiss on Wendy's lips, which she gladly returned. Then Romeo boldly calle everyone's attention. "Hey! You know, if I sang the last line, it would probably go like this...Whoa-oh-oh-oh, I can't really help but think, Wendy's like an angel!" Everyone clapped and Romeo bowed, then laughed. Wendy had wrapped her arms around Romeo and pulled him close. At this time, the couple couldn't have been more happier.

* * *

Pls. review minna if you want more

~RoWen24~


	8. Chapter 8: Excitement and Preparation

this is the nxt chapter minna! hope like it :)

* * *

**~NORMAL POV~**

"So, I'm happy to announce that the S-Class Exam will take place on Tenroujima Island first thing tomorrow!" Master said. Romeo and Wendy sat down on the tables, filled with excitement. "Oh, I almost forgot! There are five people who made it this year...are..." Everyone leaned in closer in anxietly. "Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, and Romeo Conbolt! These people may choose one person to serve as their partner when taking the exam. Good luck to all, and see you tomorrow!" The girls started groaning in dismay. "Aw! All boys?" Romeo raised his fist. "Yes! Finally! I've been waiting so many years for this!"

"Congratulations, Romeo!" Wendy exclaimed, hugging him tight.

"Thanks, Wendy. Be my partner?"

"Are you sure you want me to be your partner? I don't want to hold you back..."

"You won't hold me back, Wen. In fact, you're going to be the girl who gives me strength while I'm taking the exam."

Wendy kisses Romeo on the cheek. "Hm...Sure, Romeo, I'll be your partner."

"Great! I'm going to win, for sure!"

Wendy giggled. "If you want to win, we'll have to train." She then starts pulling him outside the guild and into the beach.

"What? We're training here?"

"YYYYep! There's nothing much to destroy here, so I thought this was an ideal place to practice."

"Good thinking, Wen. Okay, let's start..." Romeo and Wendy get into their fighting stance. "W-Wait! I'm not going to fight you! I don't want to hurt my girlfriend!"

Wendy pouted. "Oh, so that's how it is. Romeo Conbolt is weak and afraid when it comes to fighting his girlfriend!"

Romeo clenched his fists and raised his voice. "It's not like that, Wen!"

"Then attacked me! Scaredy-cat!" That was it.

Romeo was pissed. He immediately charged at Wendy with both fists engulfed in flames. Oh, crap. He's serious! Wendy thought to herself as Romeo aimed a punch at her. Wendy defended against it using her Wind Dome. A sphere of fast-moving air surrounded her and blocked Romeo's punch. "Blue Fire!" Romeo used his cold fire attack against Wendy, and it hits her on the arm with a barely audible 'whoosh'. Wendy touches her arm, which had an icy blue hue due fire. "...C-Cold..." Romeo smirked. "Had enough, Wen?!" Wendy immediately regained composure and said, "No! I will fight! Sky Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of wind drilled through the air and sent Romeo flying.

He supported his weight with one hand and knee. "Impressive, Wen...My turn! Purple Fire!" Romeo sent two balls of purple flying towards Wendy with cat-like speed. The fire stuck to Wendy's legs, causing her to collapse. "Ow! It's hot!" Wendy struggled for a few seconds, but then swished her arms across the fire, which quickly disappeared. Romeo blinked. "What did you do?!"

Wendy smirked and got ready to fight again. "I took away the oxygen."

"Took away the oxygen?"

"That's right. No oxygen...no fire." Wendy jumped high up in the air. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" Large winds were unleashed and Romeo was directly hit. When the smoke cleared, there was a small crater and Romeo had multiple bruises. "Sorry about that, sweetie. Are you hurt?" Romeo wiped his face with his arm. "I'm...fine...Just fine, babe...But you've gotten stronger..."

Wendy put a hand on her hips. "You're right about that."

"Now, I know...This is the only way to defeat you!" Romeo lunged himself towards Wendy with Yellow Fire, causing both of them to fall. He held the yellow fire close to her face, and Wendy covered her nose and tried to slip away. "Kyaaa! Romeo, no, stop! Not the yellow fire!" Wendy struggled and wriggled, but Romeo pinned her down. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy raked Romeo with her claws and leaves a wake of wind behind as she does so, extinguishing the fire and making her able to pin him down. She smiled and says sweetly, "I win."

Romeo groans and they both sit up. "You just got lucky, Wendy."

"Oh, really? Looks to me as if you were already going all not."

"Eh, whatever...Ouch!" Romeo flinched in pain as Wendy leaned on his shoulder.

She suddenly remembers all his injuries. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Romeo, I'm so sorry!"

Romeo chuckled. "Um...it's okay, Wendy."

"No, it's not. Let me heal you...take off your vest." Romeo slightly blushed at her sudden request, but obeyed. Wendy gently placed her hands on his bare chest and closed her eyes. "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell."

A bright, bluish light illuminated and when it died down, Romeo's injuries were all threated and he could move around with ease. "Wow! Cool, I'm all better! Your healing magic can be really useful when fighting opponents, Wen!"

Wendy flashed him a weak smile, and he realized that she was in pain too. She had a few burns that resulted from his attacks earlier. "Thank...you..."

"Hey." Romeo lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you heal yourself?"

"I can't heal myself..."

"Oh...Well, why don't we go to that Sky God Slayer named Chelia? She can heal you."

"...Don't you think we'll bother them?"

"Of course not. Come on, let's get you patched up." Romeo slung Wendy's arm over his shoulder and let her lean on him for support until they arrived at Lamia Scale. Romeo knocked on the door a few times. Moments later, Chelia answered it and smiled politely. "Hello, Romeo! Do you need to see anyone?"

"Yes. You."

"Oh. Um...okay, then..." Chelia closed the door behind her and faced them once again. "What happened to Wendy?" She asked worriedly when she noticed the pain was in.

"Well, she got hurt while we were training for the S-Class Exam...she healed me, but she couldn't heal yourself, so I brought her to you. So, could you please...heal Wendy?"

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" Chelia raised a hand and touched Wendy. She seemed very concentrated on curing her friend's injuries and wounds. "Sky God's Healing Spell." Immediately Wendy was healed and her burns had now dissapeared. Romeo slowly removed her from support and asked, "Are you okay now, Wen?" Wendy nodded and replied, "Yes." She turned to Chelia and slightly bowed. "Thank you for healing me, Chelia!" Chelia winked. "No problem, Wendy. Oh, I have to go! I think I heard Sherry calling me. Bye, Romeo! Bye, Wendy!" They all waved goodbye to each other and Romeo and Wendy walked back to the guild. Romeo remarked, "I am so going to become an S-Class Mage! I know it!" Wendy smiled as she slung to her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

Pls R&R..


End file.
